Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for providing information regarding a lane in which a vehicle is driving, and more particularly, to a system and method for recognizing that a lane in which a vehicle is driving has been changed by utilizing information regarding recognized road surface marking near the vehicle, and estimating a lane in which the vehicle is currently driving.
Discussion of the Background
For the sake of safety of vehicles and convenience of drivers, research and development of an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) or vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication have actively been conducted, and one of key information required for ADAS or V2V is accurate information regarding a lane in which a vehicle is driving.
In order to obtain information regarding a lane in which a vehicle is driving, a method for obtaining information regarding a driving lane using information regarding a road in which a vehicle is driving and location information of the vehicle based on GPS signals may be used. However, an error of the GPS signals makes it difficult to accurately recognize a lane in which a vehicle is driving, and failure to accurately recognizing a driving lane leads to unreliability of a service provided through an ADAS or V2V.
Among related arts for solving the foregoing problem and recognizing a lane in which a vehicle is driving is Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2014-0087860 (Entitled “Method for Estimating Current Lane”, hereinafter, referred to as “related art 1”).
In order to solve the problem in which a location of a vehicle in a transverse direction is not accurately estimated due to an error of GPS information, the related art 1 employs a scheme of recognizing left and right road surface markings of a vehicle through a camera sensor installed in the vehicle and estimating a lane in which the vehicle is driving through road information in which the vehicle is driving.
However, the related art 1 is based on a scheme in which, in recognizing left and right road surface markings of the vehicle, even a road surface marking not in proximity to the vehicle is recognized and compared with road information to estimate a driving lane. Thus, when other vehicles are driving nearby or when it is not easy to recognize a road surface marking through a camera sensor, a driving lane cannot be estimated.
Also, when a driving lane cannot be estimated with only recognized road surface marking information and road information, a driver should change a lane and subsequently compare two estimate values to determine a driving lane, causing driver's inconvenience of unnecessarily changing a lane.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.